1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller slide or slide, particularly for descending in unsteered vehicles, such slide comprising straight sections and circular-arc-sections, when viewed from the top, the cross-section of the track sections being of curved configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A slide of the afore-mentioned kind has, for example, been described in AT-PS No. 323,625 and is generally made of straight and circular-arc structural elements. The straight and circular-arc structural member have a sliding surface of circular-arc cross-section. The cross-section of a structural element having the shape of a circular arc, when viewed from the top, has been illustrated in DGM No. 7 239 729. As further shown therein, the slide is banked on the outer sides of the curves. The vehicles used on such slides are generally sleds gliding on skids, and cars rolling on wheels have also been suggested.
The configuration of such tracks has proved unsatisfactory in various aspects. The vehicle may turn over, particularly when unskilled passengers drive into curves which are circularly arced, when viewed from the top. When driving out of the curves, a lurching movement of the vehicle may be ovserved.